


Discovery

by novaartinoisaqueen



Series: ask fics [2]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: alsoanarchy asked:Ooh! For the fanfic requests, how about Maggie being Evie and Nova figuring out! (listen I now it’s far out, but I had this theory while reading Archenemies. Just pretend it’s an au)
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: ask fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> moving fics from tumblr to here. come chat with me on tumblr at nova-artino-is-a-queen

_We’re meeting in the cafeteria around 2:30_

Nova looked up from her communicator band, glancing around the moderately filled cafeteria. Despite lunch hour being a while ago, it was busier than she expected. She was sitting at a table by herself, having gotten there before the rest of her teammates. She had thought that she would be the last to arrive, as she left the house late, caught up in studying Ace’s helmet. However, at 2:40, Nova found herself alone and waiting for everyone else to arrive. She sighed in annoyance, bringing her band back up under her eyes. Beneath the table, her knee began to bounce. It had only been a minute since she last refreshed her chat with Adrian.

A brush at her back made her jump, and she looked up to meet the tired eyes of Adrian. He smiled, but it didn’t stretch like it used to. It had been that way since the gala. Since Max almost died. Max, who was still in the hospital a week after the event, under strict quarantine. Nova smiled back, pushing away the thought before it bothered her more.

“Thanks for saving us seats.” He sat down beside her, and she nodded silently.

“Where are Oscar and Ruby?” she asked, debating whether or not to reach for his hand that was resting on the table.

“Oscar said they were almost here.” Adrian looked around, then perked up. He raised the hand that was resting on the table, deciding for Nova, and waved. “There they are…with food.”

Nova snorted. “What’s new?” Both were holding trays in their hands. Nova could see hotdogs and a hamburger on Oscar’s tray, and a bag of chips and something in a bowl on Ruby’s. When they reached the table, they sat down opposite Nova and Adrian. And if Nova was correct, they were much closer than they usually were. They shot one another secret glances as they settled.

“I thought you already had lunch,” Nova pointed to Oscar, eyeing his food. Oscar shot her a look.

“And? This is a snack.” He grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the center of the table.

“Whatever you say.” Nova rolled her eyes. Ruby smiled at her, eyes sparkling. Like an inside joke.

“So, why’d you want to meet here, Adrian?” Ruby opened her bag of chips. Apparently Nova wasn’t the only clueless one there.

“I talked to my dads.” Adrian glanced around, eyes lingering on Nova. “And we’re getting a new patrol list. They’re letting us patrol some known Anarchist-sighting places, including some of Nightmare’s favorite spots.” Nova’s heart sped up. That couldn’t be good. She started to go through her brain, thinking about anywhere she or the other Anarchists would go to often.

“Like where?” Oscar asked through a mouthful of hotdog. Adrian opened his mouth to answer, but paused when a small hand shot between him and Nova, picking up Nova’s hand resting on the table. Nova jerked in response, pulling her hand back and whipping around. She became face to face with a curled lipped Magpie who was staring at Nova’s hand.

“What do you want?” Nova pushed her sleeve over her knuckles self consciously.

“What’s that on your finger?” Magpie reached over again and pried Nova’s sleeve back, revealing her hand and the glittering stone that was sitting below her middle knuckle. Nova felt herself blush, and one glance at Adrian told her he was as embarrassed as her. She tugged her hand away again, hiding it in her lap. Her other hand went to the ring, a simple band with a white stone in the middle. She twisted it around her finger. It still felt relatively new.

“A ring,” Nova answered plainly, staring the child down. Magpie’s nose scrunched up in annoyance. For some reason, Nova recognized the gesture.

“No, duh.” Magpie crossed her arms, leaning on one leg. “But you never wear jewelry, other than that stupid bracelet of yours.”

“Why do you care so much?” Ruby piped up. Nova was thankful for her.

“Because I could see and sense it from across the room. What is it with you and your weird jewelry?” Nova bit the inside of her cheek, regretting what she was about to say. But maybe it would make the brat go away faster.

“It was a gift,” Nova said sweetly, plastering a smile on her face.

Magpie rolled her eyes. “Don’t make me laugh. Who would give you a gift? Maybe that Anarchist Phobia. He’s weird like you.” Nova pondered the idea of Phobia getting anyone a gift, and quite honestly, the thought was amusing.

“I gave it to her,” Adrian spoke up. “I drew it. I wanted to give her something to match her bracelet.” It was true. Adrian had surprised her with it a few days ago, literally. He had given it to her out of nowhere, just took it right out of his pocket and sheepishly explained that he had made it for her. She remembered him apologizing for giving her something so simple and typical, but she shut him up by kissing him. It was a beautiful rose gold ring with a small stone in the center. It was so simple yet so elegant, and while it didn’t completely match the work of David Artino, it was pretty close. And besides, she had never received such a nice gift before in her entire life. Sure, she got gifts on her birthdays in past years, but they usually consisted of tools Leroy had bought at a secondhand store or a hand-me-down purse from Honey. Not to mention that despite everything Adrian was going through at the moment, he still thought of her, and made her a gift for no reason other than out of affection.

` Magpie made a gagging sound, shaking her head. “Okay, whatever.” With that, she sauntered off. Nova watched her leave, lips pursed. There was something about that kid…

“What’s her deal?” Nova turned back to her team. “I mean, I know she came from a rough situation, but why is she so…so-”

“Weird? Obnoxious? Skin crawling?” Oscar raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Nova nodded.

Adrian shrugged. “She’s always been that way, ever since we found her roaming the streets a while back.”

“Where did she come from again?” Ruby munched on a chip, taking tiny nibbles. “I know she’s with a Renegade family now, but where was she before? What happened to her family?”

“I think her parents died when she was a baby.” Adrian’s nose scrunched up in thought, and Nova ignored how cute he was. “If I remember correctly, she was taken in by some gang that found her, but she ran away from them. That’s how we found her.”

Nova straightened, interested. “Her parents died when she was a baby? That’s…that’s…” Horrible. Tragic.

“I know.” Adrian grimaced, then looked across the cafeteria where Magpie was bothering another group, this time preteens. Nova thought of her own parent’s and Evie. She felt something inside her chest tug for Magpie. A new…connection. Maybe they weren’t so different after all.

After a few minutes of silence, Oscar brushed his hands off with a napkin, pushing his now empty tray away from him. “Well, that was fun. Anyone up for a movie?”

Two days later, Nova sat at the front desk of the Artifacts department, spinning side to side in her rolly chair. She was going through the computer, scrolling through the lists upon lists of artifacts in Renegade possession. She mentally noted a few of them. A few bombs here. A couple of rare tools there. Some of the Anarchist’s personal belongings that were long thought to be lost forever. Honey could use some cheering up.

It was an oddly quiet day. Callum hadn’t been around as much as usual, not since the night of the gala. From what little she saw of him, he had told her he was getting rest and answering questions for the Council about Nightmare, who he had encountered that night. Every now and then, Nova felt like he was watching her when her back was to him. Something told her that she hadn’t left headquarters that night with no evidence that would lead back to her, and it went beyond the looks Callum was giving her. Perhaps it was better that he hadn’t been at HQ lately. Snapshot was around, but she was constantly busying herself with work around the department, since her favorite worker wasn’t present. Nova had offered multiple times to help the older woman clean or put artifacts away, but after the twelfth denial, she stopped asking.

The elevator dinged and opened, revealing a young girl. Nova sat up straight and closed the tab she was looking at. She sunk back down again when she realized it was just Magpie. She had a cardboard box in her arms, filled to the brim with junk. When she reached the desk, she dropped the box unceremoniously on the table, sniffed at Nova, and turned to leave. Nova leaned forward, pulling a few items out of the box to inspect them. When she found one of the empty Agent N bombs she had used a week ago on Frostbite’s team, she put everything back in the box and pushed it to the side. It was only stuff from her fight at HQ. She would look more thoroughly later to make sure nothing would lead the Renegades back to her, but for now…

“Hey, Magpie?”

Magpie’s hand paused before she pressed the button for the elevator. Nova saw her shoulders tense as she turned around and gave Nova a disinterested glare.

“What?” she snapped, crossing her arms. Nova resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead beckoning Magpie to come back to the desk. With a resigned groan, Magpie hesitantly trudged, or stomped, back to where Nova sat. “What do you want, Insomnia?” She said Nova’s superhero alias with a curled lip.

“I was wondering if I could ask some questions.” Nova’s hand went to her wrist, twisting her father’s bracelet. Magpie’s eyes followed the movement, eyes reflecting the new ornament that glittered on the bracelet. They quickly darted back to Nova’s face, cold.

“No.” She turned back around to leave.

“What happened to your family, Magpie?” Nova asked, ignoring the answer she was given. Magpie froze and swiveled back around. Her previously bored face was drained of color.

“Why do you care to know?” Magpie’s voice had gone hesitant, sending Nova aback. She had never seen this side of Magpie. Almost…a vulnerable side.

Nova pondered this, lightly drumming her fingers on the desk. Why did she care? It’s not like she liked Magpie. Everyone knew how much Nova despised the little brat for stealing Nova’s bracelet at the parade. Finally, she spoke.

“My parents died too, Magpie. They were shot by a hitman.” Her response was quiet, but Magpie heard it, as her crossed arms dropped to the side.

“How do you know about my parents? Who told you?”

Nova raised a palm, sensing Magpie’s growing agitation. “That’s not important, Magpie.” She sighed. “Listen, Magpie, you and I are actually a lot alike.” When Magpie snorted, rolling her eyes, Nova pressed on. “It’s true. We’re both stubborn, people don’t like us because we look mean, and…we distance ourselves from everyone else.”

“I don’t look mean,” Magpie shot back defensively. “People are just stupid.”

“I used to think the same way.” Nova forced a smile on her face. In her head, she justified this interrogation. It would be good to know one of the Renegades better, for the benefit of the Anarchists. It would be something Ace would have wanted, if he were still with them. Nova bit her cheek at the thought of her uncle,

“Cool.” Although Magpie’s seemingly disinterested voice suggested otherwise.

Nova shrugged, feigning boredom. “Well, that’s all, I guess. I was hoping we could be friends, because we’re similar. But whatever.” She swiveled her chair back to the computer and clicked on the first file she laid her eyes on. Some force field projecting bracelet. She rested her chin on her palm, pretending not to notice that Magpie was still there.

After a few minutes of Nova scrolling through the file, not even reading it, Magpie sighed.

“My family was killed, too.” Magpie’s voice was tiny. “My parents and my big sister.”

Nova looked up from her screen. “I’m so sorry to hear that, Magpie.”

Magpie picked at a knick on the desk, eyes down. “I was a baby, so I don’t even remember, or care really.” Nova could tell she really did care, but was trying to act nonchalant around Nova. “It’s just…I was taken the night they were killed by their killers. A gang.”

Nova’s interest perked. “Do you know what gang?”

Magpie was silent, lips pursed in concentration. “I think they were the Roaches. They were all murdered, right?” When Nova nodded, eyes wide, she continued. “Well, they weren’t all killed. The ones that kidnapped me got away.” She laughed bitterly. “They died when I was five or six. Overdose.”

For whatever reason, Nova’s heart went out for the young girl. Maybe it was because she finally found someone like her who was affected by the Roaches. But she was also a child, no older than Max. It was no wonder why she was so angry all the time. Nova was when she was her age. Nova did a lot of things Magpie did.

“Why did they kidnap you?” Nova asked suddenly.

Magpie looked up finally. Her eyes were blank. Something about the expression told Nova that the girl had never revealed so much about herself before. “Because of my power,” she said simply. The corner of her mouth lifted, although there was no happiness in the movement. “You know how I got it?” Nova shook her head silently. “Shot in the head as an infant. My family’s killer failed to kill me. The bullet lodged itself into my body, and now I can detect metals of all kind.” She said it as easily as if she were talking about the weather. Nova was speechless, beyond shocked.

Something tugged at the back of Nova’s mind. Something familiar. She inspected Magpie’s face, recognizing the stubborn look in her eyes, the twitch of her cheek every now and then, as if it were habit. Where had she seen that before? She knew it, although it came to her like it was locked away for years, and now it was being presented to her like flashing lights.

Something about Magpie’s story.

Family killed, including an older sister. She was a baby. Their murderer was part of the Roaches. Shot in the head. How old was Magpie again?

Nova paled.

A million memories flitted through her brain. The back of her head tensed, blossoming into a growing headache.

No, she thought. Impossible.

Evie died ten years ago.


End file.
